


in the morning, when i wake

by Kellec



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Cuddling, Fluff, M/M, waking up together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-03-10 08:56:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13498742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kellec/pseuds/Kellec
Summary: Garak stays over for the first time. Julian finds out why.





	in the morning, when i wake

**Author's Note:**

> Wirtten in a morning, un-betaed. It’s my day off work, I have no plan to get out of bed and I need to cleanse myself of some of the extremely cursed fic I’ve read over the past few days, so here’s something soft, cuddly and low-effort.

Julian slowly woke up, taking in a deep breath and rubbing his eyes, before all sense came to is mind and he realised there was someone lying behind him, fingers playing with the hair at the nape of his neck. Julian rolled over and found Garak beside him, smiling fondly at him.

“Hullo,” he croaked, pulling himself into Garak’s space. He ran a hand through the Cardassian’s feathery hair. “Since when do you stay the night?”

“Oh,” Garak sighed, “last night I just found myself unable to leave. You must have a magnetic presence, my dear. And, I must say, you smile very beautifully in your sleep.” Before Julian could respond, Garak had pulled him close and was kissing him fondly. Julian smiled against his lips, but something nagged him at the back of his mind. Something he had marked on his calendar. With no little amount of effort, he detached himself from the kiss, while Garak took to covering his neck in love bites. 

“Computer,” he called, “when did the station’s Bajoran winter environmental controls kick in?” Garak stilled beneath him.

“On-station Bajoran winter began nine hours ago.”

Julian looked down at Garak and beamed at him in smug victory.

“You liar!” He teased. “‘Magnetic presence’ my right bollock. You just didn’t want to walk home on a cold night!”

“That may be partly true,” Garak conceded, “but events did not fold out as you suspect. I made it to the door, dressed and ready to go, but when I stepped into the cold of the habitat ring, I realised, why walk to the other side of the station and spend all night tampering with my own environmental controls, when I have a lovely, free heat source right here?”

Unexpectedly, Garak rolled onto Julian, pressing him into the mattress and covering his face and neck with kisses.

“You didn’t have to lie about why you stayed,” he told Garak, who seemed more interested in biting the lobe of his ear.

“Ah, but did you ever consider, my dear,” Garak whispered, “that the deceit wasn’t for my sake?” 

Julian’s brow pinched and he turned his head to look at Garak. “What do you mean?”

Garak let out a soft laugh and tried to rub out the crease of Julian’s brow with his fingers. “You get such a lovely look of delight on your face whenever you see through one of my lies. Even lovelier than when you smile in your sleep.” 

“That’s very sweet of you,” Julian sighed. He rolled on top of Garak, only to roll off of him and onto the edge of the bed.

“I’m on shift in half an hou-” Was as far as Julian got before Garak hauled him back into bed. The Cardassian held him firmly and pressed his face into the crook of Julian’s shoulder.

“Leaving so soon, doctor?”

“Garak!” He cried, struggling against the hold. “I have to get ready!”

“You’re not needed for another thirty minutes,” Garak insisted, arms tight around him. “And, you’re very, very warm.”

“You’ve had all night to sap my warmth,” Julian growled, finally separating Garak’s hands and climbing out of bed. “If you want to stay here, feel free. I’ll be back at 1800 hours.”

Garak sighed and sat up, taking a blanket with him to put around his shoulders. “I suppose I should get to the shop,” he said theatrically, “where I’ll huddle in the storeroom and swath myself in a bolt of Andorian wool to save myself from hypothermia.”

“Don’t be so dramatic,” Julian said between mouthfuls of toast. “You’re free to stay here for the next eight hours.”

“Really, doctor? Not afraid that I’ll go through your possessions and personal logs in your absence?”

“I’m sure you’ve already done so, multiple times.” Julian leaned over the bed and looked Garak very sternly in the face, before it gave way to a smile and kissed him gently on the indent of his forehead. “Do as you please. I’m going to work. Send me a message if you want to meet for lunch.” And with that, Julian was out the door and on his way to work.

“Never fear, doctor,” Garak said with a mischievous smile. “I know exactly what I’m going to do while you’re gone.”

Garak pulled the covers back over himself and went back to sleep.


End file.
